


O Little Town of Pontiac

by subtextual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Complete, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gardener Mary, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Neighbors, Rich Angel Family, Romance, Strip Tease, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Very Minor, created for the, includes, rated for, warnings for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextual/pseuds/subtextual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December used to be lonesome for Castiel until the new gardener moved in with her kids.</p><p>In which Dean and Cas grow up as neighbors spreading holiday cheer (and mayhem) all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I love Christmas fluff and wanted to create an AU completely around Dean/Cas for the two during this time if they grew up together as neighbors. Enjoy! :)
> 
> This is created for the Destiel Advent Calendar: http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/

O Little Town of Pontiac

_part one_

* * *

 

Snowflakes made of chubby fingerprints decorated the windows of a '67 Chevy Impala. Five year old Dean Winchester leaned back in his seat and admired his handy work with a small smirk. “I'm Picathoo!” He declared through two missing front teeth. Breathing on the car window again in the chilled air created a foggy blob on the glass.

He drew another snowflake with his index finger inside the blob and turned to his car partner, his little brother, Sammy. The kid was only one, but hey he could still appreciate fine art. “Whaddya tffhink?” Dean asked. Green eyes lit up as he turned towards the baby.

In reply laughter sounded and a drooly, happy smile appeared on Sammy's face. He clapped his tiny hands together. Dean took it as the ultimate compliment. He tapped the front seat. “Mom? Did ya see tffhat? Even Sammy likes it!” He told proudly.

Mary's eyes darted to look into the car mirror where she looked back towards her two sons in the back seat. A closed-mouth smile played on her pretty features. “I might have missed it. Driving is rather hard right now sweetie. And you know I want to get to our new home before night so I have to focus,” she explained gently.

Dean nodded and went back to drawing various snowflakes on the glass. Mom had gotten a job working as a gardener for these fancy rich people. They had to move allll the way from Lawrence and now to this yucky town in _Illinoise_. Understanding why mom had been hired to be a gardener when it was winter was confusing, but she told him about something called a 'greenhouse.' Dean didn't understand how someone could grow plants in a house that was green.

Three (or maybe four) replays of _Batman_ later on the little mini TV mom brought they arrived in front of these huge gates that reminded him of monster teeth. “Are we here mom?” Dean questioned, his words laced with excitement and his expression bright.

“Almost Dean,” Mary answered, opening the door of the Impala as she got out and headed over to the security box. Using one painted blue fingernail she pressed the button of the intercom.

“Hello?”

Clearing her throat Mary spoke loudly into the receiver. “Hi, my name is Mary Winchester. I am the gardener the Novaks hired? I have a meeting at four thirty about getting the keys to-”

The person on the other line cut her off. “Yes, yes. I was made aware.” And that was all the answer they gave before the iron gates opened.

Mom shut the car door as she got back in and they drove up this long, long, long driveway that seemed to stretch forever. Bouncing in his seat Dean repeated his question from earlier. “Are we 'fhere yet? Are we 'fhere yet mom?”

Next to him Sammy followed his lead. He kicked tiny legs and moved his head up in his car seat. “There yet? There yet?” His little brother parroted. Dean giggled.

Passing a mansion Mary turned her head slightly to answer a happy “we are here!” as they pulled up to a modest cottage. It was cute in her opinion, a baby blue with brick roofing and rounded windows. After killing the ignition she got out noticing the family near the front door.

A scruffy haired man who seemed fairly older than her, maybe 30 or so, stood wearing a rather expensive looking suit and a toddler on his hip. The little girl had red hair and a toothless smile. Next to him was a woman who wore pearls and a crisp, white blouse with slacks. She counted five children who each seemed to radiate their own personality. The oldest were two blonde haired boys that looked around twelve, one had his arms outstretched with a taunting smirk as he poked his brother and the other had a stiff posture with his arms folded. Laughing at the both of them was a boy around nine who held a candy bar in one hand. A boy around Dean's age stood a little bit farther from all of them wearing a trench coat and had a head of messy dark hair.

Dean jumped out of the car only turning around to notice Sammy's protests as he was still bucked in his car seat. Helping his little brother out he wondered if he should carry him or not though mom usually didn't like him doing so. He turned to face his mom who was making introductions with the family. “Mom! Sammy needs help!” He called.

Looking back over at the Impala Mary noticed Dean calling for her so she hurried over to him. “Sweetheart, what is it?”

“Sammy needs help,” Dean informed as he pointed at his little brother.

With a soft smile Mary scooped up her youngest son and walked back over to the Novaks making sure to hold Dean's hand as she did. “These are my two sons. Dean and Sam,” she explained.

Mr. Novak introduced his children. “Hello Dean and Sam. This is Michael and Lucifer-” he paused to gesture to the two twins bickering. “Gabriel...” The nine year old waved an eager hand before taking another bite of his chocolate. “Castiel,” The boy gave a slight nod. “And Anna.” He used one hand to gently wave the four year old's hand.

Dean was staring at the second youngest who he thinked was older then him. He had on a silly brown coat, and his face seemed all serious. Giving his brightest grin he turned to Castiel and stuck out his hand. “Hey! I'm Dean,” he announced.

Castiel regarded the boy before him carefully. Mother didn't like new people, she always said to be wary of them. “I am Castiel." He looked over Dean, noticing a weird logo with a lightning bolt on his black shirt. “What's that?” He asked, pointing.

“Oh! Tffahat's my shirt!” Dean answered smartly.

Shaking his head, Castiel reached out his hand and pointed at the logo once more. “No. I mean your logo.”

“Lo-go?” Dean repeated scrunching up his nose in confusion.

Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

It took Dean a moment before he realized. “You mean 'he band? Tffahat's AC/DC! Tffhey are one of 'he coolest bands ever! I love thfem,” he declared with a toothy smile.

Castiel had no clue what AC/DC was, though he did like watching Dean's smile. It made him happy. Like watching bees or reading big chapter books did. “Are you and your family going to be moving next to us? We should play together sometime,” he suggested. Something Castiel did not do often as he was not a particular social child.

Dean nodded eagerly. “Yeah! You wanna play right now? Let's play monsters and hunters!” He decided all in one breath, running back to the Impala and grabbing his foam toy sword.

Tilting his head, Castiel looked over at Dean as he ran back. “What is 'monsters and hunters'?” He questioned, not seeing how a fake weapon would make a game involving imaginary creatures.

As a response Dean stabbed Castiel with his sword on his chest. He laughed before stabbing him again.

“What are you doing?” The six year old wondered. Of course he did not really mind, Dean looked happy to continue stabbing him and he hardly knew anything about playing with other children anyways.

“You are playing 'he angel. I'm 'he hunter,” Dean answered instead. He was aware that angels weren't exactly monsters, but Cas didn't look like a gross monster. His eyes reminded him of the sky after all, and the sky was awesome.

Angels were learned about in Sunday school, Castiel knew all about them. “Why?” He was even more confused. And he certainly knew angels weren't monsters.

“ 'Cause you look like one,” Dean replied simply. It was a fact. Just like the sky was blue and two plus two was... five? Or maybe it was seven. He hadn't learned addition yet. Either way, Cas looked like an angel.

* * *

 

Christmas should not be so lonesome. Yet it was every year for Castiel as father was busy writing his next novel and mother planned for the gathering later that evening. His siblings tore through their presents. Well, Gabriel, Anna, and Lucifer did. Michael sat next to them as he carefully unwrapped his own. Castiel wanted family. He wanted something more than just opening up presents and isolating themselves once more to their rooms.

All of a sudden Castiel could hear a rapid knock on his back door. He had to grab his small red stool and set it in front of the door before standing on it so he could reach the door knob. Mother probably would rather have him get her or perhaps their nanny, but the knock was insistent and it would be rude to wait. Castiel pushed the door open. “Hello?”

Dean, his neighbor of around four weeks, stood at the door. “Me and Sammy are waiting 'ta open presents 'cause mom's cooking a big breakfast for us. You wanna play?” He asked with a bounce.

Castiel looked around at his empty house searching for his parents or a sibling. Maybe he could ask Michael. He was twelve, after all, and that was a whole lot bigger then him. “I do not know if I am allowed to...” He trailed off, eyes darting to the shining glass floor. He really, really wanted to though.

“Aw c'mon! It'll be fun Cas!” Dean protested with a pout.

Blinking, Castiel leaned forward and almost fell off his stool. Dean helped him not land on his face. As he recovered dusting off his bee pajamas he squinted. “What is that? A shortened version of my name?”

Dean's eyes were vivid sparked with happiness. His grin wide. “It's a nickname silly!” He informed.

“Oh...” Castiel speechless as he was dragged off his stool and down the path towards Dean's cottage. For the short time the Winchesters had to make the little house their own, it sure looked nice. The snow cleared on either side to reveal a stone walkway. “Where are we going?”

“Sammy's only one y'know. I _always_ win the snowball fiffghts with him. He needs help even packing a snowball! But now I got you,” Dean exclaimed as he tugged Castiel towards their backyard. Their gloved hands were laced together.

Sammy reminded him of a giant puffball in his winter coat, mittens, scarf, and earmuffs. It seemed like a lot but mom worried 'cause it was really cold out and if they were gonna play in the snow they had to be safe. “Hey Sammy! Look who I brought!” In reply his little brother cooed and drooled.

Castiel wrung his hands together after Dean walked off to tell Mary something. Mother had never let him play in the snow before, it was for those poor undisciplined kids. The snow was so _dirty_ and why should he ever play in filth? Yet Dean made him want to. It did look like fun. He just... did not know how.

Running back outside Dean noticed how upset Cas seemed. “What's wrong?” He asked with a small frown.

Admitting why he was upset seemed like a horrid idea. What would Dean think, knowing he had never had a snowball fight before? “I... I don't know what to do,” he sighed and his posture slumped.

“You've never had a snowball fiffght?” Dean frowned.

Castiel bit his lip. “...No. I am sorry, Dean. Mother does not like those sort of things.”

With a snort and a mischievous glint in his eyes, Dean crouched down onto the snow gathering together a giant snowball in his hand and packing it with snow. He stood back up handing the snowball to Cas. “Here,” he offered.

For a few moments Castiel simply stared at the white, cold sphere known as a snowball. Should he really take it? Hesitantly, he reached out his hand and took the snowball. A grin lit up his face. Why did mother hate snow so much? “This is wonderful. Thank you,” he told sincerely.

Dean's cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Jeez, Cas. All I did was give 'yah a snowball.” He looked around his backyard, watching Sammy as he made a gesture with his arm and laughed. His eyes sparked with realization. “Oh! You gotta tffhrow it!”

Castiel squinted at the snowball in his hands. “Throw it?” He stared at Dean as he ran back a few feet and waved his hands dramatically.

“Shoot me!” Dean shouted.

Blue eyes went wide in horror and Castiel's mouth was gaping. “Shoot you? I would never shoot you Dean. I- I do not even know how a six year old obtains a gun but I would never shoot you,” he assured, both confused and terrified of why Dean would ask him such a thing.

Groaning, Dean rubbed at his face. “With 'he snowball Cas,” he clarified.

Castiel blinked again. “Oh.” He hurled the snowball in the air and it landed on Dean's chest. Immediately he ran over, his face full of concern as he grabbed at the boy. “Are you okay, Dean? I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Ears turning red Dean tried to pull away but Cas' grip was too tight. “Um, I'm fine. Tffhat's 'he point of a snowball figffht, you are 'posed 'ta hit me,” he explained as he felt the air just about squeezed out of him.

“That's horrible! Who would ever want to play a game like that?” Castiel questioned in disbelief.

Dean didn't answer with the obvious response. He was just stuck on how warm and nice Cas felt. A few minutes passed and attempted to pull away. Hugs had a time limit, right?

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You are... you are 'posed to let go now.”

“Oh...”

“You still aren't letting go.”

“It's just – I never get any hugs. Not from mother, father, or my siblings. I like this.”

“...I like tffhis too.” Who was the dummy that said hugs had time limits anyway? Dean and Cas broke apart when he heard Sammy wailing in the background.

His little brother flailed his arms like mad as he pushed around a clump of snow. “I think he is trying to make a snowball, Dean,” Cas informed him.

Grinning Dean sat down next to his little brother on the snow. “What's up Sammy?”

In return he got big hazel puppy dog eyes. With a sigh he grabbed the clump of snow and worked it into a snowball. He attempted to give it to Sammy but he just shook his head. “Cas! Cas!”

“What about Cas?”

“Throw it!” Sammy demanded.

 

And soon enough they were all laughing, throwing snowballs back in forth and dodging for cover. Mary called them in for Christmas breakfast. Breakfast consisted of giant stacks of pancakes in the shape of snowmen, bacon, and hash-browns. Everyone got tall glasses of orange juice except for Sam who had chocolate milk in a bottle. They all sat around a small wooden table draped with a candy cane striped tablecloth.

From the tiny radio mom had Christmas songs playing. It was from one of those lame kid edition CDs that sang... songs like _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ and _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. Dean wasn't shaking his head along with it either, definitely not. He was five. Not a baby.

“Mooooom. Tffhis music is lame. Don't embarrass me in front of Cas!” He huffed.

Laughing Mary looked on fondly at her son. Her little man was growing up so fast.

Castiel turned towards Dean, squinting. “I do not mind it, Dean. I like this. It is much better then the church music mother enjoys us listening to.” He paused, listening along to the song. “I do wonder though... How does a reindeer have a red nose? He is an animal.”

Dean argued with Cas about how Rudolph just did have a glowing red nose, no matter what science or anything else said. Sammy looked between the two of them before giving what definitely resembled a bitch face no matter how tiny. Even though he thought it in his head, his eyes darted over to his mom. If mom had eyes in the back of her head then who knew if she had mind reading super powers too. The last thing he needed when hanging out with Cas was to be pulled aside to get soap shoved in his mouth.

Breakfast continued until everyone was stuffed full and Dean started jumping in his chair, begging mom to get out the presents.

Frowning, Castiel wondered if it was time for him to leave. If Dean's family were opening presents he probably should leave. Then Mary gestured to their tree where he only saw six or so presents, and he was confused as to where the rest of them were. It seemed impolite to ask though so he stayed quiet.

“Here are the presents guys. Have at 'em!”She cheered, helping Sam out of his high chair and onto the floor near the tree. Dean just ran towards them.

After helping his little brother open his own three, making sure Sammy had his hand on the wrapping paper too, he tore apart his own. “Awesome! This is just what I wanted! Thanks mom,” he cried happily.

Castiel cracked a smile at Dean's face. Lucifer alone had gotten around fifty or sixty presents and he never made a face like that. Next to him, he think Mary noticed his own smile but when he looked over she was taking a drink of her orange juice.

“Dean? Honey? What about your gift for Castiel?” His mom reminded. Dean's eyes went wide. He raced to his room, opening a drawer on his nightstand to pull out his present.

While Dean went to get his – his gift Castiel's mind was racing. He could not believe Dean had gotten him a present! They had only been friends for four weeks now. Mother could have taken him to buy a present, he could have bought Dean one of those Power Wheels cars he was talking about. Or maybe he could find a machine that made pie.

All of a sudden Dean stood in front of him, fumbling and looking embarrassed as he held out a crumbled object with cartoon penguins wrapping paper. Castiel took it carefully, eyeing the present in complete disbelief as he turned it in his hands.

“I wrapped it myself,” Dean told proudly. “Go on, open it.”

Slowly Castiel undid the wrapping paper though he was beyond excited to see what the gift was. Revealing under the packaging contained a tiny car that reminded him of a replica of the Impala. He gasped, knowing just how much Mary's car meant to Dean.

“You, you...”

“Baby was my favoritest toy! And now I want you to have her.”

This hug didn't have a time limit, either.

* * *

 

 

Standing on his tip toes, seven year old Dean Winchester worked to hang the Santa ornament in his hands on a branch of the super, super tall pine tree. He huffed once when he wasn't able to get the decoration on the exact spot he wanted.

Next to Dean, Sam sat on the floor with a serious look on his face as he sorted out the ornaments by color – a skill that he had perfected earlier that year. Dean continued attempting to hang his ornament on just the right spot. After a few more attempts to loop the red velvet string through the branch he gave up. “Mom! I'm bored. Decorating is boring. It's for babies!” He complained, posture drooping.

Mary had been attempting to untangle a string of lights when she heard her son's compliments. Quirking her lip in a small smile, she bent down to take the ornament from Dean and help him hang it on the tree. “What will Santa think when he comes and the house isn't decorated, Dean?” She asked, giving him another lighter ornament to try and hang.

“Santa?” Dean questioned with a little frown. He turned the nutcracker ornament around in his hands as he thought. “Oh no he'll be so sad!” He exclaimed as he gripped the decoration tighter. “What if he doesn't bring presents?” He continued. “I have to have the new Batman playset!” Voice going frantic, his small hands clenched the nutcracker until his knuckles turned white.

Blue-green eyes glinted in amusement. “Then we better get decorating,” Mary told gently. After a few more minutes, she finally managed to untangle the string of lights and was now working at wrapping them around the tree.

“Okay, okay,” Dean agreed. “But I'm bored and I wanna play with Cas and--” He stopped, his eyes going bright and wide. “OH MOM CAN I INVITE HIM OVER? CAN I? CAN I?” He pleaded, jumping up in down with the nutcracker ornament forgotten.

Laughter bubbled up in Mary's throat. She gave a small, happy sigh before answering Dean. “Of course you can honey. Cas can help us decorate,” she assured.

Springing into the air, Dean gave a face-splitting grin as he headed towards the front door. “Okay! Awesome!” And then he was off.

When Dean arrived at Cas' front door he was all too aware of how scary it was. Or maybe that wasn't exactly the right word, but it was the only one in his mind with how tall the door was. He woulda knocked on the back door like he used to, but Cas' mom had gotten real mad about that.

The door swung open to reveal a boy that had his blonde hair pushed back and a sucker in his mouth. Gabriel. Cas' older brother. One eyebrow raised Gabriel asked, “Can I help you Dean-o?”

Dean shoved his hands in the pocket of his green winter coat. “Hey Gabe! Where's Cas? I wanna talk to him,” he informed as he rocked back on his heels.

“Cassie? Oh. He's doing homework kid. Sorry,” Gabriel answered with a shrug, making a move to shut the door.

Sticking out his foot, Dean avoided the door and walked in. “Again?” He groaned. “Cas is always doing homework. You guys give me that excuse every time I come over!” He whined.

Gabriel's eyes darted around. “Look, Mikey's gonna be sniffing around and he's a little 14-year old Natzi in the making. That, and a giant tattle-tale. He'll snitch to mom like that,” Gabriel stopped to snap his fingers, “if Cas goes out to hang out with 'the gardener's kid.' ”

Oh. 'Course. Dean's shoulders slumped and he sighed. Chuck, their dad, was cool from the little he had seen him but their mom nasty. “Just... let me talk to Cas? Please?” He pleaded.

With a sigh, Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno... I hate being on mom's bad side. It's hard enough to convince her to let me eat candy,” he explained.

Dean winced for a minute thinking of what to bribe Gabriel with. It had to be done, he had to hang out with Cas. “I'll give you my Halloween candy. All of it.”

Golden eyes went wide. A wicked grin grew on Gabriel's face as he rubbed his hands together. “Now we're talking! A whole stash mom wouldn't know about. I like your style Winchester,” he complimented.

'And I like my Snickers, Jolly Ranchers, and Reese's Cups,' Dean mourned. Out loud he waved off the subject. Giving up that much candy was painful. “Where's Cas?”

“You can find baby blue in the dining room. He's doing some hard math so don't be so sad if he doesn't pay attention to you. That's his zone,” Gabriel explained as if Dean didn't already know this about his best friend. He nodded regardless.

Walking past the fancy hallway, Dean tried not to stare too hard at the glowing string of lights hanging up above. It had some kinda cool name but he couldn't remember. When he got to where Gabriel had directed him to the dining room he noticed Cas with a look of concentration on his face as he stared down his homework. Pencil working overtime and he could hear his muttering about word problems.

The chair scraped wooden floorboards as Dean pulled it out and climbed onto the seat next to Cas. At first he didn't notice him. Clearing his throat, he began making all kinds of obnoxious noises to get the boy's attention. And then when that didn't work, he went for the things that always irritated Cas. Like tapping his fingers against the table without any sort of rhythm.

“Gabriel, I thought I told you I have work to do and I need to study if I want to make Principal's Honor--” Castiel cut himself off when he looked up to reprimand his brother, noticing that it was not Gabriel but Dean sitting next to him. He blinked. “Hello, Dean.”

“Heya Cas,” Dean greeted as he beamed. “Doin' math?” Resting his elbows on the table he leaned over to look at the homework assignment. “That looks... fun.” It didn't really, but if he wanted to get Cas away from his work a compliment couldn't hurt.

Castiel finished his last word problem making sure to double check his work twice just like his teacher taught. Turning towards Dean, he gave a smile. “I prefer them to addition. These ones are more _com-plex_ and involve more thinking,” he answered, pronouncing the word 'complex' slower as he had just learned it that week. Setting down his pencil he scrunched his eyebrows together and looked closer at his best friend. “What are you doing here?”

Taken off guard for a second, Dean remembered why he was over. “Oh! Mom's making us decorate the house. You wanna help?” He asked, words full of hope.

“I have homework and mother will be upset if I leave doing it...” Castiel trailed off, already knowing despite his protests it would end with Dean dragging him off to his house. It always did. And really, he did not mind at all.

Dean snorted and leaned back in the chair crossing his arms over his chest. “Today's Friday,” he stated, as if it was the most obvious news to ever exist. “No kid does homework on a _Friday_ ,” he insisted. “You have all weekend to do that. Just come over. Please?”

Big green eyes stared back at him and Castiel wondered if Dean was aware of just how powerful his eyes were. “Okay, Dean. Just this one,” he gave in with an exaggerated sigh before closing his homework folder.

“Awesome!” Cheered Dean, before he was grabbing Cas' hand and jumping off his chair. Cas sort of stumbled along with him. They were back at his house in no time, working together to hang up all the ornaments that Sammy had carefully organized by color.

Half an hour passed of decorating the tree before Mary came back with a popcorn chain in her hands. “You guys wrap it around the tree,” she explained, handing the chain for both Dean and Castiel to hold.

Sam cooed from where he was sitting on the floor and she bent down giving him a reindeer stuffed toy to play with. In the kitchen the timer alerted Mary of the cookies so she hurried to check on them.

Messing with the popcorn chain in his hands, Dean thought of how they were gonna wrap it around the tree. He was distracted though because his mom had clearly made the popcorn not that long ago so it smelt real good. Each piece of popcorn was fluffy, coated in butter, and looked delicious.

Decorating was a serious job for an eight year old. Castiel would take it as a definite responsibility. Expression determined he worked at wrapping the chain around the tree. When he turned to notice Dean, realizing he still held his half of the chain, he sighed. “We are supposed to be wrapping the chain around the tree,” he lectured.

As an answer Dean tossed a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth he took off the string. He grinned through a mouthful of food.

Castiel shook his head before leveling a warning glare that was much too serious for his age. “Stop eating all the popcorn from the chain, Dean.”

“C'mon Cas, live a little!” Dean persisted, almost shoving a handful of popcorn in Cas' face. “It won't hurt anyone,” he assured with a small curl of his lips.

Standing his ground Castiel shook his head once more. “They are for decorating purposes,” he argued.

Dean didn't need words for his argument. Bouncing up and down he gave his best look of sweet innocence. “Pleeeeease?”

Grudgingly, Castiel agreed. “...Okay. Just one.”

By the time Mary got back the two were sitting cross legged on the floor giggling as they ate the rest of the popcorn chain. Good thing she had extras.

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Dean. My mother is hosting a gingerbread house decorating contest at her church and I was wondering if you would like to come with?” Castiel still could not believe mother had allowed him to bring a friend. And, when she found out that friend was Dean Winchester he thought for sure she would say no. Mother had not.

Bundled up in his Disney Princess blanket Dean shivered as he listened to Cas speak. It wasn't often that his best friend came over, 'specially after how mad his mom had been since he blew off his homework two weeks ago. Even with the invite he had a hard time paying attention due to their crappy heater. “A c-c-contest?”

Castiel frowned at how pale Dean's cheeks were, his freckle covered nose washed with blue. “Yes, a contest. Dean why do you look so cold?” While waiting for his answer, he worked at taking off his wool lined parka.

Immediately Dean began making protests of how he wasn't that cold and how he couldn't just let Cas be cold because what kind of best friend did that make him... when he noticed the trench coat underneath. He cracked a small grin. “Th-th-thanks Cas.”

Moving closer to Dean, Castiel draped the parka over him. “Not a problem, Dean,” he said, voice sincere.

“So a contest at your church? 'Course I'll go with you! Lemme ask my mom,” Dean rushed out, eyes sparked with excitement.

Shuffling where he stood, Castiel answered before he realized that Dean had already ran off. “Yes. I'll just — wait here, then.”

Back in Dean and Sam's room Mary attempted to get her younger son to sleep. Sam for whatever reason did not want his nap. At all. Green-blue eyes hazy with fatigue, she leaned back in the rocking chair holding the wailing three year old.

Running to their shared room Dean knew mom was at resulted in nearly crashing into a wall as he slid across the floor in his socks. “HiMomcanIgotoCas'churchtohangoutwithhim?” He asked all in one breath.

Before Mary could even open her mouth her son added 'Okayyesawesomealrightloveyou' and left as quick as he came.

“She said yes,” Dean told Cas as soon as he got to the front door.

Not even a minute later his mom stood behind him with Sammy on her hip. “Did I now?” She challenged.

Dean backtracked. “Okay so she didn't exactly say yes. But mom didn't say no either.”

Pushing back a strand of blond hair that fell from her ponytail, Mary clarified for Castiel. “I didn't even hear what Dean said. What is going on?” She questioned gently, directed at the little boy in front of her doorway.

“I was hoping Dean could come to church with me this Sunday, Miss Winchester,” Castiel requested, tone polite.

Rocking Sammy back and forth on her hip, his mom gave a bright grin. “Oh! Of course! Long Grove Church off fifth street, right?” She double checked.

Castiel nodded. “Correct.” He turned towards Dean offering a soft smile. “You can keep my coat for now, if you would like Dean. I will see you this Sunday!” The two waved goodbye before it was just Mary, Dean, and an unhappy Sam.

“That was sweet of Castiel to lend you his jacket,” Mary commented.

Partially melted snow was not that interesting no matter how long he stared. “Yeah...” Dean agreed, looking up after a few minutes. Cheeks hot he thought of what to say to his mom. “He is sweet.” Sammy began screaming again and Dean shut the as mom hurried back to their room.

“Hey mom?” Dean had walked back to the room, watching his mom as she hummed and rocked Sammy.

“Yes, Dean?” Mary's eyes burned with the power of no sleep.

“Have you thought singing to him?” He suggested, stretching as high as he could to see his little brother's darkened red face from all his howling.

“I did... What if we tried together?”

And that was how Mary and Dean sang _Hey Jude_ together until they both crashed out.

Or, his mom did and Dean left the room to sneak a slice of apple pie before dinner.

 

Three days later Dean and Cas sat in stools next to each other as Mrs. Novak talked on and on about how every house has to be perfect as this is still a _contest_ and no one should simply be doing this for fun.

Huffing, Dean turned to Cas prepared to complain when he noticed his best friend carefully building his walls out of gingerbread cookie slabs with frosting to hold each piece together. Awesome. Dean didn't see any reason these houses had to look so good, they were just kids after all! Though Cas had a look of complete concentration on his face; all scrunched up eyebrows, squinty eyes, and his mouth a firm line.

All around him every house looked like one stupid Christmas magazine for old ladies after the other. Reluctantly Dean shoved together his cookie slabs until it resembled some kind of shack. He tried for windows using red frosting but it just ended up like dripping blood which was cooler anyway. 'Murder house' probably wasn't the theme Mrs. Novak had been going for. Oh well.

Five rows of gum drops later and Castiel completed his mini walkway to the gingerbread house. Pleased he turned to Dean to show his house when he discovered what his best friend created. Decapitated and mutilated gingerbread men lined the path to the house.

Not wanting to hurt Dean's feelings he thought of a positive comment to make. It happened to be creative, at least. “I er, like your house.”

“Thanks!” Dean glowed with pride.

Still it was Castiel's duty as the best friend to help. Right? Reaching over, he picked up a tiny severed gingerbread head and attempted to stick it back on to the cookie body. The body flopped as he moved his hand away, sending its neighbor gingerbread men crashing in a domino effect.

Irritated Dean looked at the pile of bodies that had been his gingerbread men. “Why'd you do that?” He demanded. Dean wasn't that upset though. He could fix up one of the guys, give him a beard and some extra pounds using frosting, then call him a killer Santa Claus. Maybe the bodies could be elves or little children.

“I- I am only trying to help,” Castiel defended himself. The church would never pick Dean's in that condition. Though he had to admit to the originality of the design.

A wicked grin crawled across Dean's face. “Me too,” he said; the only warning before dragging a red frosting dipped finger all over his perfect wafer cookie roof.

Castiel's face exploded with shock. “You- you just got 'blood' all over my roof!” He exclaimed.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Dean taunted.

No. He would not stoop to that level. Castiel said as much too before sniffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

With a giggle Dean threw a jelly bean from his pile and it bounced off Cas' head. Another seven jelly beans later yet no reaction. Now growing impatient he began pelting him with the candy.

...Castiel would not stoop to that level. He would not. Mother taught him better.

Dean grabbed a fistful of sprinkles then dumped it all over messy brown locks. Messing with Cas' hair had to be a no go.

What an – an assbutt! Beyond frustrated Castiel grabbed his green frosting bottle squeezing it all over Dean's face. “How was that?” The grin lighting his face brighter than the entire time they had been crafting a perfect gingerbread house.

For retaliation Dean hurled his entire bowl of gum drops. Suddenly they were firing every edible decoration on the table at each other. Stomach cramping laughter escaping and wide smiles on their faces as they ruined the pristine church.

Like a radar for trouble the other children soon grasped the food fight taking place. Candy flew wildly through the air seconds later. Everyone had the time of the life until Mrs. Novak walked back in the room screeching her head off.

Yeah, someone didn't enjoy a little holiday fun.

* * *

 


	2. two

O Little Town of Pontiac

_part two_

* * *

 

Above everything ten year old Castiel abhorred when it came to his siblings bickering, he had a special loathing for when it came to car rides. They were driving in mother's luxurious range rover to the annual lighting of the tree in Northridge park. It was a community event that everyone attended, and as always, the Novak's sponsored to show their holiday cheer. No one in the car was cheerful.

He sat in between Michael and Lucifer as the twins argued on and on about some girl they both had a crush on. It was miserable. Castiel attempted to drown out the sound of their fighting with a pair of sleek headphones and his tablet that currently played _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._

In the seat row behind him Anna happily kicked his chair repeatedly, with each kick she swung her tiny legs forward chanting “I wanna see the tree! I wanna see the tree!” Next to her Gabriel did absolutely nothing to stop her. Castiel was almost certain he found their sister amusing. How was it that he, at ten years old, was the most mature one?

“Mother. Please tell Michael and Lucifer to stop fighting,” Castiel begged. He looked closer, realizing that his mother actually had a window rolled up to block out the sound between the front and back of the car. Wonderful. He huffed, pushing a button on his tablet to maximize the volume as he hoped for peace.

Twenty minutes later as they pulled into the park Castiel finally noticed a break in the twins rage. He breathed a sigh of relief before looking out the window. The tree would not be lit for hours, until nearly seven thirty to be precise. Once they found their parking spot Gabriel flung the door open and jumped out, pumping his fists in the air as yelled “freedom!” Seconds later the twins were shoving themselves in front as they fought to get out. Sighing, he turned off his tablet before grabbing his bag and getting out.

Mother lead them over to where they would be sitting. Half the town or so had already arrived, blankets and chairs laid out around the grass surrounding where the ceremony would be. Of course for the Novaks they had their own private camping trailer ready, right next to the mayor's family.

Happy to be away from his siblings Castiel instead opted to sit out front on the soft grass with his book  _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Though it was rather chilly out with his thick sweater, trench coat, heavy jeans, and boots he would be alright.

For maybe thirty minutes or so he read. His luck turned bad once more when inside the trailer he could still hear the twins screaming. They must have got into another fight. Sighing heavily, he shut his book with a slam. That was when he noticed Dean and Sam.

Castiel's best friend and his little brother were in front of the fake snow blowing machine where a lot of children were playing. Interested he stood up from where he had been sitting before walking over to the machine. He squinted at the fake snow. How could that possibly be interesting?

“You do know it's not real, right Dean?” Castiel questioned as he approached Dean.

Immediately Castiel had a hand clamped over his mouth, tasting what reminded him of a flavorless soap. “Don't say that so loud in front of Sammy! He loves this thing,” Dean whispered loudly into his ear. His breath smelt like peppermint and chocolate.

A few feet or so away sat Sam and a small blonde girl the same age as they laughed playing in the fake, foamy snow. Nodding, Castiel lowered his voice as he turned speaking to Dean. “Right, I know. My apologies -” he paused. Dean had his tongue stuck out, face scrunched in concentration as he attempted to catch snow coming out of the machine. “Wait – what are you doing?”

“Eatin' fake snow,” answered Dean with a shrug before he stuck his tongue back out. One flake landed on the tip of his tongue which he swallowed.

Cas seemed to be confused. Blue eyes were narrowed and his head tilted. “Why?” His best friend asked.

To that Dean didn't exactly have an answer. He was nine, why did he do anything? He grimaced at the taste of the foamy soap in his mouth. “Why not?”

Hopefully the fake snow was nontoxic. “I do not think that is healthy,” Castiel admitted, concerned about what may come of Dean's latest antics.

Dean snorted. “The machine's called Sno-Wonder.” He told, pointing up to the bright purple label sticking to the box. “With a name like that how can it be bad for you?”

This had to be the problem with advertising. Just like the bee toy Castiel had received that did not actually fly. “Dean, I am worried you will get sick.”

Ignoring Cas, he ate a few more clumps. This time Dean had managed to get a giant piece in his mouth and he made dramatic hacking sounds. “Ugh! It tastes like crap!” He complained with a groan.

“...Then why do you keep eating it?” Castiel wondered slowly.

“I dunno. Bored,” Dean informed honestly.

All Castiel could do was shake his head. If Dean truly did get sick he would find a way to sue the _Sno-Wonder_ company. Children had the ability to make their own lawsuits. It would be an injustice if they could not.

Hours later Dean still seemed okay. The _Sno-Wonder_ company would get to live another day of production. Night fell as Mary called them back to the blanket they were sitting at. With the tree yet to be lit darkness surrounded them. Dean turned on his _Hello Kitty_ flashlight. When asked about it Castiel got told to shut up.

Dean lead their small group back to where mom sat on a thick, plaid blanket. In her hands she held a cardboard cup holder with hot chocolate resting in each space. They were each given one before his mom turned to Cas. “I talked to your mom, Castiel. She says it is fine if you stay with us until after the ceremony,” she explained.

Hot steam rising from the cup nearly burned Dean's hand off. Taking in a deep breath he blew to cool the drink. Next to him Sammy giggled. “What's so funny dude?”

Gripping his cup in small hands, Sammy blew fast on his own cup of hot chocolate. “Puffing!” He announced proudly. He bared his mouth showing off teeth as if they were fangs. Sammy's face turned into a snarl. “RAWR! I'm a wolf. I'll huff and puff.” He blew on the drink again.

“You are the big bad wolf?” Dean teased with a grin, turning to look at Cas who cautiously blew on his drink. “Oh no! We got a big bad wolf!” He cried in mock fear as he jumped to grab Cas.

Sam appeared delighted though Castiel had confusion on this game the two brothers played. Regardless he wrapped his hands around Dean effectively saving him from the 'big bad wolf.' The game continued for a few minutes until Mary began talking to Sam.

Quiet between Dean and Castiel lasted for maybe a full minute before Dean bounced around once more next to him. “I bet I can drink my whole cup before you can!” He had a wide, challenging grin on his face.

That sounded like a bad idea. Castiel frowned. “I think that will hurt your stomach, Dean,” he attempted to persuade him from the challenge.

“Ha! You are just saying that 'cause you will lose!” Dean taunted as he shook his full cup of hot chocolate.

Posture stiffening Castiel's face set in determination. He raised his own drink. “No. You will,” he promised, throwing all thoughts of stomach aches or a burnt tongue away.

They both chased down their hot chocolate racing to finish before the other did. Fourteen seconds before Dean, Castiel had downed his entire cup. His tongue throbbed and his stomach felt hot but he won. That's what mattered. “I win,” he declared, his expression smug.

Above Cas' lip sat the biggest hot chocolate mustache he had ever seen. Laughing hard, Dean bent over and clutched his stomach.

“What?”

Choking on hysterics now Dean fought to stop. His grin split his face as he continued cackling. “You ha, you have a mustache!”

Castiel blinked. He stared back at Dean who clearly had a mustache of his own. “So do you.” How was this humorous? They ended up getting into a conversation about superheroes after, one that Castiel only understood because he had educated himself due to Dean's insistence.

Thousands of lights twinkled all at one as the tree lit up row by row. Red and green sparkled to life. Ornaments could be seen hanging from the branches of the tree. Spheres of gold shimmered and danced with the entwined white lights.

Reaching out his hand, Dean squeezed Cas' hand. A wide smile ignited his face. “Wow! Can you believe that Cas? The tree is so bright!”

From Dean's eyes Castiel could see the reflection of the tree and the star perched from the top. All the lights just made his eyes more magical, vivid hues of green. A glow from the ceremony framed his face. “You know I er, I think your eyes are... brighter,” Castiel admitted.

Dean flushed red at the compliment. “Really?” He didn't know what to do.

“Really.”

Green eyes darted down once more to Cas' hot chocolate mustache. “Thanks Cas! Y'know something?” Dean had a teasing smile quirking up his lips.

“What?” Cas prompted, staring right at him.

“You still have a mustache!”

* * *

 

 

Being stuck in the backseat of the Impala every year to go see the local church's Drive Thru Nativity was a tradition mom had started back before Sammy could even keep his head up. Twelve year old Dean Winchester didn't mind though, usually, because he enjoyed the time spent with their little family. This year was even more special though, because this year Dean managed to convince Mrs. Novak to let Cas join.

Sammy sat in the passenger seat next to mom going on about everything he had learned in school the past month about the birth of Jesus. Although Dean wasn't a huge fan of religion himself he knew his mom and little brother were so he dealt with it for them. Next to him Cas sat rambling about how Long Grove Church put on such a realistic show. They would be experiencing the sights and sounds of the night Jesus was born.

“That's uh, great Cas,” Dean agreed, attempting to get his best friend to switch topics.

Truth was that everything had been so awkward between the two lately. Dean had a huge crush on Cas with his stupid blue eyes. Though he knew they were just friends, even if they were the kind of friends that did everything together.

White Christmas drawled from the inside of the Impala. The car line they waited in to view the nativity scene was enormous with maybe ten or fifteen cars ahead of them. Mom had been playing the Bing Crosby tape on repeat for the last half hour.

 _'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas... Just like the ones I used to know...'_ Dean might go insane. Turning his head, he peaked out the window to see the car line. The church looked different in the darkness. All the usual lights were turned off other then stray candles in decorated milk jugs that lit the path.

“Did you know that they will be recreating the Christmas story as written in the gospel of Luke?” Cas questioned from next to him. Dean gave a half-hearted shrug with his shoulders. Mom had probably mentioned that at one point or another.

 _'May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white...'_ The song had been soothing the first time around. Dean now had the lyrics carved into his brain for all eternity. He didn't get how he was the only annoyed one. Then Cas launched into the history of the gospel of Luke and he realized. Because none of them must be paying attention to the freakin' song.

“For the sake of the nativity scene I believe they will be using the new testament. However, the old testament as the King James version while a much more difficult read is quite compelling. Mother once told me about how it was conceived in the year 1604 when James I convened the Hampton Court Conference where it was first brought into creation...” Cas continued on and Dean resisted the urge to scream. He loved his best friend (ha, no... not in that way – he's twelve) but at the same time he wanted to duct tape his mouth shut.

 _'Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten and children listen. To hear sleigh bells in the snow.'_ Nine times. Nine times they had listened to this song. Surely mom's Bing Crosby tape had more songs then this.

Cas now had been talking about the Bible without pausing for a solid ten minutes at least.

“Holy crap, Cas. Do you have _Wikipedia_ downloaded into your brain?” Dean finally asked in disbelief. It was kind of cute he had to admit how the thirteen year old could talk so extensively about a subject. But at some point he had to be honest that his mind pressed mute and he just stared at Cas' face.

The Impala rolled forward as they were now, finally, next in line to view the nativity. Next to him Cas gave a look like he didn't have a clue what the website was. To his credit he probably didn't. “ _Wikipedia_ is like a website with a bunch of different pages that gives information and facts. Not the most reliable though,” Dean explained.

Another look of confusion. Then, a squint. “So I'm an unreliable website?”

Before Dean could answer a resounding no-you-are-so-much-more a woman knocked on the window of mom's car gesturing for her to roll it down.

Her name tag read Donna and she had a bright smile on her face. “Good evening tonight folks. You are in for a fudging good time!” She spoke directly to Mary now. “Here's a CD player and CD so you can listen to the Christmas story. Just cruise along to our first scene and enjoy the show!”

Mary gave a warm smile back. “Thank you. I'm sure we will.” Pulling the car forward she stopped at the first scene. She plugged in the CD player before putting the CD in, immediately a calm, narrative voice took over as it began the tale of the virgin Mary.

“What is this? The 90s?” Sam snorted from the front seat, referring to the use of a CD player. For being eight years old he was the tech-savy one of the family. The tiny critic soon forgot as live animals gathered around and a stable appeared.

Dean enjoyed watching all the different animals. He wasn't paying much attention to the story itself, but seeing camels, donkeys, lambs, sheep, goats were cool. The three wise men appeared next and Cas began explaining all about them. Dean humored his best friend.

Driving to the next scene featured a blacked out box with a shining white light. Little kids were dressed up as angels, along with a few other older kids that provided the chorus. They had sparkling crowns attached to their heads with feathered white wings.

“Hey Cas, aren't a few of your siblings in this?” Dean wondered, turning away from the nativity to him.

Cas nodded. “Mother had them volunteer for it. Well, Gabriel and Anna.” He pointed them out among the angels. Anna had her bright red locks tucked away into a bun and her green eyes shone as she sang. By contrast Gabriel appeared to be feeding candy to a goat.

“Is he allowed to be doing that?” It was a pointless question. Obviously he wasn't.

“...I don't think so.”

The nativity continued on for ten more minutes. All of it Dean found fairly boring, but it had been nice getting to sit next to Cas for so long. Even if he talked extensively about things he could care less about.

On the way home mom decided to go the long way around the neighborhood so they could look at Christmas lights. Each house more extravagant then the last. Lights lined windows and rooftops. Candy canes, snowflakes, and blow up Santas galore decorated each front yard. Dean found himself especially impressed by a Batman dressed as Santa.

“We should do that,” Cas said casually as they passed another house with electronic reindeer on the roof.

Confused, Dean glanced over at Cas. “Do what?”

“Decorate. When we have a house when we are older. Something creative,” Cas clarified.

Dean's face grew hot. “Us? In a house? Together?” He stumbled over his words, heart pounding in his chest.

“Of course.”

Dean might have a heart attack.

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later was Christmas. Dean kicked back his Star Wars covers at around 5:30 am and rushed out of his shared room with Sammy. Sock clad feet were quickly shoved into boots and he threw his robe on. Dean ran in the freezing cold across to Cas' house. He knew from experience that knocking this early would just get him chased away so he sneaked to the back.

Scaling a balcony had its issues but was not impossible. Dean slipped a few times as he gripped onto bars that had been frozen over. He scrambled as he clung to one of the pillars. Dean fell on his ass as he lifted himself up over the railing before hitting the wooden deck.

The glass pane doors were hard to make anything out since they were fogged over. Using his sleeve he rubbed a clear circle into the window. Dean could make out the lump on Cas' bed that must be him. He knocked on the glass.

Five minutes later Dean was still out freezing on his best friend's balcony. He knew Cas slept heavy but jeez. Dean knocked again.

Still Cas didn't even make one single movement from his bed. With a sigh he looked at the lock on the door. Standard enough. Bending down, he pulled his lock pick set out of his boot and got to work. Mom would kill him if she knew he could do this.

Dean took out a flat, L-shaped piece of metal that worked as his prying tool. He inserted it into the fat side of the lock before taking out his raker next to it. After applying slight pressure with the L tool he used the raker on the tumblers until the lock gave away.

Turning the knob the door opened easy. Ha, he should be freakin' James Bond. Dean grinned as he put away his lock kit and entered Cas' room. Wasting no time at all Dean hurried over to Cas' bed before jumping on the mattress. “Wake up dude. It's Christmas!”

Castiel had went to bed that night with a scratchy throat and his head pounding. Now his head burned, his eyes itched, and his nose all stuffed up. He groaned squinting in the darkness as he noticed the face of his best friend. “How did you get inside?” He croaked out.

Everything hurt. Castiel slumped over in bed as he listened to Dean's rushed explanation of scaling his balcony and picking his lock. “I don't think that is particularly normal,” he commented, his voice rough.

“Cas it is Christmas. Why are you still in bed? C'mon! Get up,” Dean urged, attempting to pull him out of bed. Castiel's limbs felt like noodles.

“I think I am sick,” Castiel protested, coughing hard into his arm. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed.

Dean sighed heavily, moving to kick off his boots. Along with his robe the twelve year old wore a Metallica hoodie and sweats. “So you don't wanna go to my house this year?” He questioned with a pout.

Castiel tugged his comforters over the both of them. “No... I feel awful,” he admitted.

Although it was a bummer considering the plans Dean had of them going sledding together and then back to his house later to celebrate with mom and Sammy he figured they could still have fun this way. “How about we stay in your room and watch Christmas movies?” He suggested. Dean's entire face felt hot as he imagined hanging out in bed with Cas. They would just be so close.

“I'd like that,” Cas agreed as if he had no clue that they would be sharing body heat.

Underneath the blankets Dean saw that his best friend was wearing little kid pajamas. It was a good distraction. He snickered. “Dude? Bees, really?”

Cas gave a deadly glare. “ I _like_ bees, Dean. And these are comfortable.”

“Still... you are supposed to be the older one,” Dean teased.

“Shut up. Assbutt,” Cas shot back. Then, he coughed hard.

Getting up from the bed Dean grabbed Cas' glass of water from the nightstand. He offered it to him. “Here.” Cas gratefully took it.

Throat aching Castiel drank down the entire glass of water before handing it back to Dean. Being sick on Christmas was horrid, but he was grateful to have his best friend with him. They sat for a few more minutes in silence before Castiel reached for his remote. “What movie do you want to watch first, Dean?”

“What about _A Christmas Story_? Or _The Santa Clause_? Maybe _Elf_?” Dean listed. Together they decided on a movie and bundled up further under the comforters.

Warmth radiated from the two as they curled up in the soft fabrics. The throws silk against his skin. Dean's leg bumped Cas' as they were entwined in the blankets. Propped up on Cas' feathers pillows they watched _The Santa Clause._

As five-thirty crept into six the sun peaked out in the cold winter morning. Rays of light drifted into the room creating a flush of color. In the background Tim Allen yelled his indignation as he became the new Santa Claus.

Dean and Castiel laughed at every classic joke, curling closer to one another without realizing it. Castiel forgot all about being sick with Dean's presence next to him.

Soon Dean would have to go back to his house to spend time with mom and Sammy. They'd open presents and have their traditional Christmas breakfast. For now, content next to Cas, the two best friends had their own little world.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

* * *

 

 At Pontiac Middle School only one day remained before Winter break. Every preteen buzzed with excitement for when the bell rang signaling their freedom at three pm. No teacher even tried having a lesson that day. Instead, everyone got to do arts and crafts like they were back in Kindergarten.

In Castiel's class art supplies of all kinds filled brightly colored bins. For the fourteen year old he only used a number two pencil to create his Christmas card. Of course he was making it for Dean. The two best friends had plans to go ice skating at a nearby pond after school. Castiel thought that giving Dean a Christmas card would just make the day all the more special.

Since he was little Castiel had practiced drawing. He wanted to create a card that showed Dean just how much... No. No he couldn't do that. Maybe it could be a friendly card. He could do a drawing of two snowmen holding hands or maybe penguins cuddled up for warmth. That was cute, right?

He breathed out heavily and tapped his pencil against the copy paper. Dean deserved the best Christmas card ever. It had to be perfect. Staring down at the blank paper grated his nerves. All he could think about was the empty space.

After a few moments of silent contemplation Castiel began sketching out a warm Christmas scene. He drew a fire place with stockings nailed to the wood. A pine tree topped with a star decorated the left of the paper. Two boys around his and Dean's age grinned back from the card.

Castiel spent several minutes on the drawing-Dean's face. He added the slightest bump of his nose and the radiance of his smile. Tiny little dots as freckles covered his face.

All of a sudden he felt his pencil grabbed out of his hand. “What are 'yah working on Clarence?”

Curly brown ponytails swinging the devil herself stood above Castiel. Actually, her name was Meg and she was one his best friends. Though that didn't mean she wasn't evil. Especially for being a young teen. Far from it.

“I'm working on a Christmas Card. For Dean,” he clarified hesitantly, already aware of the teasing he would receive.

Thin pink lips curled up into a smirk. Meg's eyes glinted. “Oh! A Christmas card?” She gasped dramatically, eyes going wide. “For your girlfriend no less!” Oddly enough Castiel found the term endearing. He would love for Dean to be his anything.

Still, Castiel could not let Meg onto that. She would never let him live that down. “He is not my boyfriend,” he denied gruffly.

Not even fazed Meg continued on. “Clarence and Dean sitting in a tree. Kissing!” She sang loudly, the entire class turning to her attention.

The back of his neck burning a bright red Castiel voiced his disagreement. “Stop it Meg! Our treehouse we built together does not count. Knock it off,” he demanded.

Instead of stopping, Meg was soon joined by his other annoyance (friend) Balthazar. “Oooh. Are we talking about the love life of dear Cassie?” His grin sharp, all teeth.

Castiel groaned and got back to work on his card effectively ignoring the two.

“First comes love!” She sang joined by the chorus of Balthazar.

“Their ridiculous and constant eye s–” he added in before being cut off by their teacher.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Castiel continued working on his card. He was very much so grateful for their teacher.

Another hallway over the sixth grade class did their own arts and crafts. Thirteen year old Dean Winchester worked intently on his own Christmas card for his best friend.

Dean spared no art supplies. He may not be the best artist or poet though he did have a lot of enthusiasm. Using a handful of green and red sparkles he worked to cover every inch of the brown construction paper.

After gluing on foam reindeers, presents, candy canes, and little elves Dean used a fat gold sharpie to make stars. With another black sharpie he wrote, 'Merry X-mas Cas!' in his messy handwriting. Overall it looked like it was made by a third grader. He still rocked it.

Next to him sat his friends Charlie and Benny. Charlie made a card for her girlfriend, Gilda, with lots of hearts and Harry Potter references. Benny was too cool for kindergarten activities, content to tease Dean for his card. “Lot of effort making one for a best friend, brother,” he joked.

“Ha. You are just jealous of me and Cas' super secret awesome best friend-y ness,” Dean defended himself before sticking out his tongue.

Benny's voice was deadpan. “You are right. I am completely jealous. Like we don't have our own awesome friendship.” He gave a wicked grin. “Remember how we met, brother? Detention with Mr. Roman... Ah, good times,” he recalled.

Rolling her eyes as she listened to the two, Charlie glanced up from where she had been working on her card. “Once you guys got together it was beyond chaotic. I remember in fourth grade how you decided to start 'prank wars' in class and ended up getting Frank fired with all the trouble you caused,” she cut in with a scoff.

“Like you were a star pupil Charlie?” Dean challenged as he drew snowflakes on the inside of his card using a glitter pen. “You hacked the school's network last year and...” His eyes darted around the room before lowering his voice. “Donated the entire funds the school had set up for a new teacher's lounge to charity.”

Instead of appearing regretful Charlie's lips quirked up into a smug grin. “I know. They were planning on adding massage chairs and a mini bar with PTA money. Someone had to do something,” she spoke proudly.

Benny raised an eyebrow at that and crossed his arms. “A mini bar? Are you sure?”

“Ash told me,” Charlie replied as if his words were law. It seemed about right considering the two partners in crime plotted everything together. “He's never been wrong,” she added firmly. The teens were computer geniuses that Dean often thought would take over the world someday.

Their conversation drifted off as the teacher began playing Christmas tunes. It was kiddie music, though they could appreciate it regardless. _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ played loud and clear throughout the room.

Dean nodded his head along to the song as he drew a deformed Santa Claus. His friends, of course, were not content until they started a class sing-a-long.

Even Crowley sang much to his surprise. Head shooting up Dean stared at where his sort-of-friend but mostly enemy had taken to dancing on top of the class stool with a light up snowman in his hand as a microphone. The Christmas spirit must be driving everyone insane.

After school let out at three PM the bells rang every middle schooler cheered ripping up assignments as if it were summer break already.

Dean met Cas at their usual oak tree near the front of the school. “Hey Cas!” He greeted with a wave, his backpack slung haphazardly over one shoulder. In his bag along with his ice skates he had his card tucked away.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted. He sat cross legged on the dead, snow patched grass with his backpack resting beside him. Of course since he planned on studying over the winter break he packed all of his textbooks crammed with his own ice skates and the card he made. Honestly he wondered how he would drag it across to the pond a few blocks down.

“You ready to go ice skating?” Dean asked, noticing that Cas had chosen to sit down. Only his best friend would choose to stay in school on winter break.

Castiel nodded before getting up from the ground, dusting himself off. He wore a hat, earmuffs, a scarf, gloves, and his trench coat. Mother only allowed him to go ice skating with the extra precautions. Bending down for a moment he grabbed the straps of his backpack putting it over both shoulders. “Ready when you are,” he replied.

By contrast Dean had on a green knitted beanie his mom had made, a leather jacket, and jeans. Then again he never told his mom they were ice skating, just 'hanging out.' Dean grinned brightly. “Awesome. When we get to the pond I've got a card for 'yah too,” he told.

Castiel's eyes creased slightly in the corners as he smiled. If Dean had made him a card as well then it wasn't so awkward that he made one. “Okay, Dean.”

They began the walk to the pond. For five minutes or so they talked about hanging out with their friends for the last day of school before winter break. Afterward they debated if Santa Claus was real.

“I'm telling you Cas. Mom even has me and Sammy leave out carrots for his reindeer. How can the fat guy not be real?” Dean argued as they walked.

Castiel sighed heavily. “If you wish to believe Santa is real, Dean, then I will not stop you. However I still believe it is a marketing ploy that evil multi-million dollar toy corporations build up every year to make a profit,” he remarked, shifting the weight of his backpack to his other shoulder.

Scoffing, Dean kicked a stray pebble. “How many toy companies do you know of that even make millions of dollars?”

At that Castiel paused and squinted in thought. “Not many,” he admitted after a moment. “Still. Low profits give them even more of a reason to fool consumers,” he reminded. Snow and melted puddles sloshed beneath his feet.

Dean had to give Cas that. “I'll agree some things do seem kinda suspicious. Like all the mall Santas. Why would the big man himself want a buncha impersonators running around?”

A few more holiday conspiracies later and they reached the pond. Everything but the entry way was fenced off by a white farm style fence. Teenagers and kids alike skated on the frozen slate. The ice frozen solid like snow concrete, smooth despite the number of people that visited each day.

Stopping outside the pond they set their bags down, kicked off their shoes, and took out their ice skates before lacing them up. Cas was a natural, he looked as if flying as he jumped and leaped across the ice. Dean himself? Not so much. He had a hard time standing without falling down.

Cas took Dean's hand as they got onto the ice. Already stumbling Dean clutched his hand tight and with the other held onto the fence's railing. “Why is this so hard?” He groaned.

A small smile playing on his lips Castiel held Dean's hand tighter. “I know you are nervous but try pushing yourself off. Like this-” Before Dean could protest Castiel pushed off and glided across the ice pulling the thirteen year old along with.

“Holy shit. Holy shit,” Dean breathed out heavily, his one arm flailing. He gripped Cas' hand like the teen was pulling him out of Hell. Green eyes wide his heart slammed in his rib cage.

In the winter air a cool breeze blew past them immediately freaking Dean the hell out. “Cas, Cas we are gonna die. Cas man you gotta stop. Cas I think the wind is gonna blow us over,” he squealed, eyes darting around them.

Castiel locked eyes with his best friend. “It is okay, Dean. Just let go. Breathe. You trust me, right?” He asked gently.

Dean tried not to hyperventilate. He jerked his head forward, nodding. “Y-yeah. I trust you,” he stuttered. They were gliding across the ice now. Or Cas did and Dean got dragged along. All of a sudden Cas sped up, pushing faster and faster until adrenaline overcame his fear. Moving effortlessly now the air hit Dean's face and he laughed. This wasn't so bad.

Pulse rising Castiel sprinted across the ice now with Dean in tow, looking back at his face for a moment to see clear joy. Those green eyes lit up, with the light shining on them he swore they sparked gold. “Not so bad, is it?”

Cutting through the ice now they skated circles around the pond. Breathing in cold air the smell of fresh ice bloomed in Dean's lungs. Cold and tingly the feeling gave way to euphoria. It truly did feel like flying.

“Okay, now how about for a loop?” Castiel suggested eagerly, pleased to see Dean have so much fun. He sped up pumping his legs faster.

“What? No! Shit, shit we are gonna fall on our ass!” Dean rushed out as he shook his head no rigorously.

Castiel laughed. “Just a small, tiny loop, Dean. It will be fun,” he persuaded, now spinning to skate backwards as he pulled Dean into a loop.

All of a sudden they curved right. Freaked out Dean released a sudden, shrill scream. The loop sent his heart into his throat. Knuckles turned white as he used a death grip on Cas' hand. His stomach churned. Then it was over and he could breath again. “Never,” he breathed hard. “Do that... again.”

“Apologies. I thought you might enjoy it,” Cas spoke sincerely. They skated at a snail's pace for several minutes, mostly so Dean could get his heart rate back to normal.

For half an hour or so they continued skating. Eventually Castiel's feet throbbed despite his worn in skates so they stopped. Near the pond sat a bench where they brought their backpacks over and switched their skates for boots again.

“That was fun,” Dean told Cas as he zipped his ice skates back in his bag. “Freakin' scary at times, but fun,” he laughed.

Nodding, Cas appeared to be digging around in his back pack for something. “I agree. We should go ice skating again soon,” he said, words slightly muffled as he searched.

Castiel eventually found his Christmas card pulling it out with a flourish before smoothing out any wrinkles. Gazing at Dean for a moment he thought of how to best present his card. He cleared his throat. “I made this for you.”

Flushing red Dean took the card. The front had a detailed picture of what looked like him and Cas at Christmas. His heart jumped at the careful detail put into drawing his own face. Every freckle in place. Opening the inside of the card he saw one clean, perfect gingerbread man and another who looked straight out of a horror scene holding up a banner that read 'Merry Christmas, Dean,' in elegant print. He grinned at the memory thinking of when they made gingerbread houses together.

“Thank you Cas! Wow, this is awesome,” cried Dean in disbelief. He threw his arms around Cas in a hug, his entire body hot regardless of the winter chill. He hugged him tighter before his eyes closed. Dean just enjoyed the warmth of Cas.

Not expecting such a thank you Castiel was taken aback as Dean hugged him. Wrapping his arms around the teen he hugged him back. The back of his neck burned red. “You are welcome, Dean.”

Breaking apart from the hug Dean's eyes were bright and eager as he got out his own Christmas card. “I uh, I know it's not as cool as yours but um I hope you like it,” he stumbled out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Heart pounding Castiel took the card. Green and red sparkles coated the front with various festive decorations such as foam reindeer and gold stars. Messy and proud the front read 'Merry X-Mas Cas!' The inside of the card had glistening white snowflakes and a cute drawing of Santa Claus. The card complete with various bee stickers stuck to the inside. Castiel couldn't stop smiling.

“I love this, Dean. Thank you so much,” Castiel spoke warmly. He thought of pulling Dean into a hug. Hugs were so nice and cozy with his best friend. His heart leaped his throat as he made his final decision. “I will cherish it forever.”

And with that, Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean on the cheek.

* * *

 


	3. three

O Little Town of Pontiac

_part three_

* * *

 

Every year the Novaks went Christmas caroling. And every year it was a disaster.

“We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a... AAAAH,” Fifteen year old Castiel found himself shoved suddenly, throwing his arms out to catch himself. His words abruptly changed to a scream as he nearly fell down on their neighbor.

Chuck gave an exasperated sigh, both hands gripping the back of his son's hoodie. He turned to face a snickering Gabriel. “Really, Gabriel? Can we not go one year without injury?” He lectured, words tired.

The neighbor they had been singing to slammed their door with a huff. Castiel swung around to glare at his brother. “You are eighteen years old. Do you really need to shove me?” He growled in frustration.

“I was helping you! Jeesh. You were so off key Cassie. Honestly we were all dying here,” complained Gabriel, a candy cane sticking out of his mouth. “Anna agrees with me, don't you Anna?” He asked turning to the thirteen year old.

Anna's eyes darted between her brothers. Shrugging her shoulders she offered Cas a sheepish look. Her hands were tucked into the pocket of her zip up jacket. “You were a little flat.”

Squinting, Castiel's eyes became steel. “Why don't you sing next time, Anna?” He suggested, voice full of snark. The Novaks had been caroling now for three hours in the freezing cold. Castiel loathed the tradition every year, always some how the one to lead the chorus as he ended up feeling bad for father.

Behind the three Lucifer and Michael argued in the background. They always argued. The twins were twenty one years old, living at their own houses and only visiting for the holidays yet they still found something to bicker about.

Chuck wished his wife would take them all out caroling. Though he had understood long ago why he had been stuck with the task. All he wanted to do was get away from his kids, lock himself into a room, and work on his next best seller.

“Okay!” He spoke loudly, throwing his arms up in the air. “The next house all of you can sing. Even you – Lucifer and Michael,” he ordered. The two both gave protests, whining as if they were little kids again.

Arguing intensified amongst the five siblings. Chuck's head about exploded. “That's enough!” He roared reaching forward and yanking Gabriel's candy cane out of his mouth. He threw it to the ground. “All of you are going to march to the next god damn house, sing some cheerful ass song, and we are all going to have a good time!” He screamed, eyes hard as he stared down each of his kids.

Murmurs followed. Chuck realized that a group of carolers consisting of a wife, husband, and their two kids were all staring at him open mouth. He received a clear glare from the parents. Before storming off to the next house he yelled, “Have a merry fucking Christmas everybody! And a happy New Year!”

“I think dad's lost it,” Gabriel whispered conspiratorially to Castiel.

In return Castiel rolled his eyes. “You just pushed me into our neighbor. Why don't you talk to the dear twins about how father has lost it?” He scoffed.

Eventually the Novaks all shuffled off to the next house. Castiel noticed another family caroling at the house. It took only a few seconds to realize it was Mary, Dean, and Sam. He flushed hoping that Dean hadn't heard his family.

“Glories stream from Heaven above,” the Winchesters sang in perfect harmony. “Heavenly, hosts sing Halleujah. Christ the savior is born, Christ the savior is born...” They finished. Castiel's jaw dropped as the neighbors gave them a standing ovation.

Face to face with his best friend he contemplated what to do after the door shut. “Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted with a small wave. Mary and Sam went to say hi to the rest of his family.

“Heya Cas,” Dean addressed with a toothy grin. “I didn't know your dad could get so pissed off,” he laughed.

Castiel chuckled nervously. His father had been embarrassing. “He is not the most social. Like me. He enjoys staying in a room writing but every year mother sticks him with caroling duties,” he explained.

Dean gave a nod. “Ah, makes sense,” he agreed. Although he and Cas had been hanging out like they usually did all year he had felt majorly awkward lately. The fourteen year old couldn't help but think back to last year when his best friend kissed him on the cheek. What if he did it again? Not that he would mind... definitely not mind.

Everything felt so stilted between him and Dean lately. Castiel did not know what exactly had happened but even running into each other while caroling held tension. “Is this your family's first year at caroling?” He questioned mostly because he could think of nothing else to say.

Of course in the past Dean had noticed Cas' eyes. Lately they were just so... blue. He found himself lost in them, each shade of blue endless.

“Dean?” Castiel prompted laying a hand on his shoulder. “You look distracted.”

Soon as Cas' hand touched his shoulder Dean jumped about five feet in the air. His body burned. “Uh, yeah! I'm fine! Completely fine! No distraction here,” he rushed out.

Tilting his head slightly Castiel gazed at Dean. “Are you sure? I asked if this was your family's first year caroling and you did not say anything...” he trailed off.

“No, no! Nope. No. I am definitely fine. One hundred percent. Absolutely fine,” Dean said weakly, forcing himself to look everywhere but Cas' face. He hardly even heard the question. Shuffling from foot to foot Dean had no clue what to do.

Castiel would have found himself amused if Dean had answered the question about his family. Now he grew worried. “So this is your family's first time?” He repeated.

This time Dean caught onto Cas' words. He nodded quickly. “Yeah. This is our first time. Sammy asked because he wants to go caroling at this blonde girl's – Jess' house... I think he has a crush on her,” he rambled, looking everywhere but his best friend. Dean coughed hard. “You uh... know how crushes can be.”

Red crawled up Castiel's neck. He cleared his throat. “Oh, yes. Certainly. Crushes can be quite difficult to deal with,” he agreed.

They stared at each other and not stared looking away every few minutes.

Now Dean understood what was so awkward about the 'teenage years.' 

* * *

 

Getting into fights at school was common for fifteen year old Dean Winchester. Mom tore him a new one for it, but he constantly found himself in trouble. Most recently two weeks before school let out for winter break he had his biggest fight yet with a douchebag named Alastair. Cas had warned him ahead of time, told him to go off in a dark alley to beat the assbutt up. But that day Dean snapped with all the shit that son of a bitch had been talking.

Three coaches had to pull Dean off Alastair after no teacher was able to. Mom had been pissed, but in the name of the 'holiday spirit' the school held off his suspension for freakin' community service. Yeah, like he was looking at serving time in juvie or something stupid.

And that was how Dean ended up stuck dressed up as Santa Claus for the annual Winter Carnival with brat kid after another brat kid on his lap.

“You don't even look like Santa!” Accused one pissed off little boy. “You've got dots all over your face!” He pointed out sticking a chubby finger right in Dean's face.

Dean wanted to throttle the kid. He wanted to scream that a lot of people had freckles, and maybe just maybe so did old fucking Saint Nick. And the only thing he was gonna get for Christmas will be a nice, fat lump of coal because it is not cool to point out a dude's freckles. He did none of these things. Instead Dean plastered a wide grin across his face half hidden by the fluffy white beard stuck to his face with a band of elastic.

“Of course I am little boy!” He said cheerfully. “Now what would you like for Christmas?”

The kid contemplated that for a moment. “Maybe a Santa that's not such a fake!” He stuck out his tongue.

Dean's eye twitched and his nostrils flared. That little fucking –

“Okay! I think that's enough time with Santa!” His head elf called. Jo had agreed to help out Dean mainly so he didn't murder any little children. She had rosy red circles painted on her cheeks and plastic elf ears. Reaching for the tiny menace the kid jumped off his lap without her help.

Jo held her hands up in defense and backed away as the kid rounded a glare on her. Then the evil little dude turned towards him. Dean glanced down at where the midget stood confused before he realized. Stomping hard on the thick black boots the kid nearly smashed his foot.

Dean howled in pain reaching to grab at his foot. “What the hell you little brat?” He demanded, biting his tongue hard to hold back any of the other insults he had.

With a scoff and a roll of his eyes the little boy stepped off the platform where Santa's chair rested. “So long Fake-a-Claus,” he taunted.

Resisting every homicidal urge he had was hard. Dean breathed out and in looking at where a little girl stood confused of what happened. “I'm going to kill that kid,” he muttered to Jo.

Jo leaned back on a giant plastic candy cane. “Only nine more days of the carnival left Winchester,” she consoled him. She helped the little girl up onto Dean's lap.

Dean gritted his teeth before smiling. And this kid wore princess dress up heels. He tried not to piss her off. “What would you like for Christmas little girl?”

“My name is Tina,” she spoke with a clear air of sophistication. “I am four years old. And I would like a pony for Christmas,” she declared.

Pony probably wasn't in the cards for Tina, but Dean didn't tell her that. He just nodded and grinned. “I can definitely do that. Anything else?”

Soon Dean discovered that would be one of the biggest mistakes he made in his life.

“Oh yes!” She nodded before pulling out a giant list from nowhere maybe five or six Hello Kitty notebook pages long. “I would like a dollie, and a tea set, and a bunch of new dress up shoes, and some make up like mommy wears. And another pony... this time in pink! And...”

Dean nodded off somewhere on her third page leaning his elbow on the arm rest of the chair. He wasn't sure of how much time had passed exactly, but it had to be a good twenty minutes at least.

“And I want a huge castle all to myself, and a dragon – but the friendly kind. And another dollie. A big, big, big chocolate bar! And I want a pretty dress in purple, and pink, and green, and blue, and a white one that sparkles,” she finished. Dean's eyes drooped. Tina narrowed her own eyes. “Are you getting all this Santa?”

Yawning, Dean gave a nod. “Yeah sure. I got all of it,” he lied.

Tina's face lit up. “Good!” She praised before elegantly taking Jo's hand as she stepped off Dean's lap. “Thank you Santa!”

Dean waved goodbye with one gloved hand. “She was a talker,” he told Jo. For the rest of the day Dean listened to kids tell him what they wanted for Christmas along with a few skeptics like the little boy from earlier. Luckily he never had his foot stomped on again.

At some point Sammy came by to make fun of him. All stupid floppy hair and gangly limbs the eleven year old laughed at him. “ Wow, Santa. You must be having fun.”

Never again would Dean get into a fight around Christmas time, that was for sure. As a kid prepared to take a picture with him he turned towards his brother. “I got my foot stomped on,” he grumbled.

Sammy's face broke into a grin and he laughed. “Hold on? Did you just say you got your foot crushed by a kid?” He threw back his head bursting into hysterics. “Man... that is too funny.”

Yeah well Dean's foot hadn't found it that funny. Jo got ready to take the picture but he turned to face his little brother. “Shut up. Bitch,” he snapped, forgetting the kid on his lap.

All of a sudden he heard a loud gasp. The little boy's eyes wide and his mouth open. “Santa said a bad word!” He told Jo, chubby little finger pointing at Dean. The camera clicked. Forever the Pontiac Winter Carnival had proof of just how much he sucked at being Santa Claus.

The traumatized kid jumped off Dean's lap running away to go tell his grandma, apparently.

“Jerk,” Sammy continued laughing after the little boy was gone, patting his brother on the shoulder of his fat suit before walking off.

An hour later it was almost time for Dean to be off for the day. He and Jo had plans to go enter the All You Can Eat pie contest before riding Krampus' Drop of Doom then barfing their guts out. A good night ahead of him for sure. Just then he noticed a little kid walking up along with a teenager. It took Dean a minute to realize the distinct form of Cas. Fuck.

“Jo! Jo you gotta help me Cas is about to come up and he can't see me like this,” Dean said frantically gesturing at his stupid fat suit, beard, and Santa hat.

Instead of helping him Jo rolled her eyes. “Woman up Dean. So what if he sees you?”

And just like that Cas, his best friend that things had been awkward as hell between, walked up. “Hello, Santa. My name is Castiel and this is my little cousin Alfie. He hoped to get a chance to talk with you?” He spoke brightly bending down three feet to ruffle the kid's hair.

Maybe it was better like this. “Uh, yeah! Yeah sure he can come up and –“

Castiel squinted. “Dean?” He questioned with a puzzled expression. “What are you doing as Santa Claus?”

Double fuck. Dean forced out a laugh and pushed out his chest as he sat in Santa's chair. “Oh – you know. Giving out presents, traveling the world in one night... the family business,” he joked. Underneath the beard he wore he blushed hard.

Castiel tilted his head. “You never told me about this.”

A powerhouse of glee the little kid aged about five or six bounced on his feet. “You never told me your friend was Santa Claus!” He exclaimed tugging on Cas' pant leg.

Chuckling, Cas pushed back his hair. Bastard. How could his best friend be so gorgeous?

“I didn't know he was Santa either,” Cas replied.

All smiles Alfie took a picture with Dean and a candy cane from Jo. “So uh, you staying for awhile?” Dean asked finally standing up from the chair.

With a nod, Castiel's eyes darted up and down Dean. “Yes. I am babysitting Alfie for the weekend and he wanted to go to the carnival,” he explained. He paused. “How did you end up as Santa Claus?”

Dean sighed heavily and rubbed at his face. “Remember fuckface?”

Castiel for his part did not blink at the nickname. “Alastair... The school thought up this for the fight,” he summarized. A fitting punishment he supposed. Dean must hate this.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “It's freakin' sucked. One little brat attacked me,” he complained.

In the background Alfie and Jo played a game of patty cake.

Raising an eyebrow Cas looked Dean over. “A child attacked you?” They continued talking for several more minutes as Dean explained everything that had happened to him throughout the day.

After the Santa look alike finished he rocked back and forth on his feet. “...So do you wanna go check out the rides they have?” He asked hopefully. Of course asking his best friend to hang out shouldn't be this difficult.

“Apologies Dean but I have to watch Alfie,” Castiel informed him, voice full of genuine regret.

Before Dean could answer that yeah, that is totally cool... he knew how family got and sure they could just meet up another day Jo popped up from nowhere. “I can watch the little guy,” she offered.

For some reason his friend acted uncharacteristically nice right now. Dean stared at her. “Are you sure? You don't mind being stuck with a kid?”

Jo waved off the question grinning down at Alfie. Then she looked back up. “Nah, it's cool. You guys have fun.” And then to his absolute horror she winked.

Dean and Cas both stared at one another like idiots. They looked everywhere but at each other.

“...Thank you, Jo,” Castiel managed to get out.

“Yeah, thanks.”

The two best friends left after a few minutes of silence with Dean grabbing his change of clothes from behind Santa's chair. Stopping at a bathroom he changed quickly shoving the Santa get up into his bag. Not knowing what to do Dean and Cas walked circles around the carnival. Eventually they decided on the Ferris wheel.

All around them it seemed couples had picked this ride as a place to make out. Dean's heart jumped in his chest. Sixty feet in the air was nothing compared to being so close to Cas. Their little car dangled in the air and an absentminded Dean began to rock.

“Do not do that,” Castiel said quickly looking down at all the ground below them. He had been on a Ferris wheel though he could not remember them being so high.

Relieved at the distraction Dean gave a wicked grin. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Dean rocked the car faster, the cool breeze hitting him as he did so. He turned towards Cas and snickered. “Woah! Oh no Cas! I think we are gonna fall!”

Cas looked down and his eyes grew wide. He gripped the metal bar holding them in tight. “Stop it.”

Continuing to rock the car Dean laughed at Cas' reaction. He got a punch in the shoulder in return and called an assbutt. For now he could simply live in the moment of being with Cas forgetting everything else. Things might be awkward but they were best friends and that was all that mattered. Right? 

* * *

 

Parties. A creation of the devil in Castiel's opinion. At seventeen years old he despised every last one of them. Despite his protests Dean had dragged him to one of in his words 'the biggest Christmas party ever' at Victor Henriksen's house.

“Are 'yah having fun Cas?” Dean asked him loudly, a red cup of beer in his hand. Music blared from every room in the house. Voices screamed and cheered. Currently in a large kitchen twenty or so people were packed around them. Stacks of full pizza boxes towered from the kitchen counter.

Castiel wrinkled his nose as he watched a teen shove an entire piece of pizza into his mouth. “I am fine, Dean,” he replied with a sigh. “I just do not like parties.”

As an offering Dean handed him his own red cup of beer. “Want one?” He questioned with an easy grin.

Shaking his head Castiel assured, “I'm alright.” He pushed away the cup. Not entirely inebriated yet but he knew it would only be a matter of time for his best friend. Especially after Benny got a hold of him for something ridiculous like beer pong.

Although Dean and Castiel had gotten around their past awkwardness last year something still buzzed between them. All year they could not help the lingered glances, accidental touches, and charged energy. Despite being best friends Castiel could not stop thinking of how he wanted to shove Dean against a wall and kiss him.

Next to him Dean poured himself another cup of beer from one of the kegs resting on the table. “C'mon Cas. You don't wanna find some girl and go dance?”

Dean's words highlighted another problem. As kids they did things like hugs or kisses on the cheek without it ever mattering. Now that was not what a guy did with their very male best friend. Of course Castiel's family never had an issue with him liking guys. Though when it came to Dean he just... did not know how he felt.

“No. I am fine. You go ahead,” Castiel suggested gesturing to where the rest of the first floor of the giant house had been turned into a dance floor. He gazed at his best friend. Alive in his excitement Dean's green eyes shone bright and his grin contagious.

“Okay. Yeah. I'm gonna try finding Lisa or another chick. I'll see 'yah in a little while,” Dean assured, waving as he headed out to the dance floor.

Wearing a smile he did not feel Castiel encouraged Dean. Once he left, the teen slumped against the wall. Why did he do that? Until the end of the night he would not see his best friend again if he went off previous parties. Of course he wanted him to have fun...

Castiel grabbed a water from the stainless steel fridge making sure it was sealed before he opened it. Throwing the drink down, he contemplated going after Dean for a few stupid moments. He decided to give it an hour and headed out to see if any of his other friends' had came to the party. Given how much hype this had gotten they probably did.

An hour later he was talking with Hannah on a couch surrounded by a bunch of stoners. The room smelled thick of weed, and he coughed a few times. Not the most ideal situation but as long as he stopped thinking of Dean and Lisa most likely grinding he would be alright.

Abruptly a teenage girl burst into the room, her words slurred and eyes dazed. “Four insanely hot dudes are reenacting that 'Jingle Bells Rock' scene from _Mean Girls_ on top of a pool table!” She told the room.

“Oooh,” Hannah giggled at him as she waggled her eyebrows. “We got to go see that,” she told him dragging a reluctant Castiel off the couch and out of the room.

“Hannah I highly doubt it is that interesting. And it's probably going to be so crowded,” Castiel protested, eyes adjusting to the flashing lights as they headed down the stairs to the first floor.

People cheering and whistling could be heard; _Jingle Bell Rock_ pounded from speakers attached to every corner of the spacious den. Everyone gathered around a pool table near the back. Squinting through the crowd he caught a glimpse of sun kissed skin in the distance and... freckles. Oh no. Hannah continued dragging him forward until they both had a clear view.

Dean, Benny, Victor, and Ash stood on top of the pool table. In the back of his mind Castiel wondered how much weight the table even supported. Then his thoughts went blank. In front of him Dean moved his hips to the beat in a way that must be illegal.

'This is from inhaling all that weed. It has to be,' Castiel told himself in disbelief, eyes locked to the sway of his hips. No, simply that Dean must be wasted to do this.

His best friend was stripped down to his jeans. Tanned muscle glinted through the strobe lights. “Jingle bells chime in jingle-bell time! Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square... In the frosty air,” Dean sang. He bit his lip teasingly, green eyes blown wide. Running his hands down the expanse of his chest he actually winked at the crowd.

Fuck. Castiel might not live through this. He knew he had to get Dean down, that's what a best friend would do. His growing hard on told him otherwise.

On the pool table Dean moved with complete confidence. Every movement of muscle rippled across his skin. Dean rolled his hips and Castiel stared at how the light caught his skin.

“What a bright time, it's the right time...” Dean paused sliding his hands down once again. This time though the teen did not stop. Spreading his legs he ran his fingers over his thighs and actually gasped. “To rock the night away.”

Oh, hell. Castiel had to get him down right now. Elbowing a guy out of his way he gave everyone in his vicinity a murderous glare. And then Dean opened the button of his jeans, undid his zipper, and began to strip off his jeans. He about fell over.

Bending over, Dean stepped out of one leg. Then the other. Jeans now on the floor the entire room was chanting, “Take them off! Take them off!” as he reached for his boxers with a wink. Castiel recovered quickly knowing he could never let Dean do this. Somehow he managed to get himself up on that damn pool table, and then the crowd really cheered.

“Dean! You need to stop. Now,” Castiel growled out, grabbing his best friend's wrist.

For all Castiel was freaking out his best friend didn't seem to give a damn. In fact he looked excited. “Hey Cas. Came for the show?”

If not for the alcohol lacing Dean's breath he might have kissed him then and there. “No, I did not. We need to get out of here,” he ordered, aware of the crowd gathered around them.

Dean pouted. “But I'm having fun,” he whined.

Castiel shook his head roughly before helping Dean off the pool table. The entire room did not hold back their disappointment. He held his jeans and long-sleeved shirt in his hand. “Alright. Show's over,” he said, voice steel. “Let's go sober you up.”

Dragging Dean from the den he managed to find an empty bedroom on the second floor. Dean giggled hysterically. “You aren't dragging me off to have your way with me, are you?” He threw himself down on the bed. Then splayed himself out in an extremely provocative manner.

“No,” Castiel said quickly as he forced himself to look everywhere but Dean. Without turning to face the bed he tossed Dean's clothes at him. “I don't know what you were thinking! How could you think performing a strip show practically in front of the entire high school was a good idea?” He ranted. The entire time Castiel spoke he stood facing the door.

Several minutes passed in silence. Then he heard the zipper on Dean's jeans and the sixteen year old mumbled, “you can turn around now.” Castiel did so. Dean still didn't have his shirt on but he could deal with that later.

“How did you even get this drunk? Why did you guys go up on the pool table? What happened to Lisa?” Castiel fired off question after question. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Dean, watching him carefully.

Dean sighed looking much more sober then he had five minutes ago. “I never planned on going to dance with Lisa.”

That is... new. Castiel's brows scrunched together. “You did not?”

For some reason Dean looked horribly embarrassed. Face a bright red he squeezed his hands together. “I... I know I said some girl but really I wanted to dance with you,” he admitted. “And then I got buzzed... not completely wasted but uh yeah. Thought it'd be a good idea to do something to impress you,” he explained, stumbling over his words.

Castiel's jaw dropped. His eyes blown wide and unblinking. “You... did that to impress me?”

Dean blushed harder. “I'm drunk. Or was drunk. I come up with a lotta stupid ideas and I just... I didn't want another Christmas to go by without being together.” He leaned closer towards Castiel, eyes searching and raw.

Heart slamming hard in his chest Castiel watched Dean with reverence. “Together? I.... I have wanted that for so long, Dean. I have wanted to be with you. I thought as best friends you would never want that. Or you only liked girls. Or you just did not like me...” Castiel confessed to all his insecurities, all the inescapable thoughts he had.

“Not like you?” Dean questioned in disbelief. He let out a laugh. “Cas how could I not like you? I've... I have loved you before I even knew what the word meant!”

His breath stopped. Castiel's eyes grew hard and serious. He gripped Dean's wrists like a life line, pulling him close. “You love me?”

And there it was. Relief bubbled up inside Dean. All these caught emotions he didn't have a name for – every ache inside of him when he saw Cas. This unbelievably yearning... it all amounted to what he already knew. He laughed. Laughed for all this wasted time between them, everything that could have been so much sooner. “Yeah Cas,” he said, voice trembling. “I love you.”

Castiel and Dean didn't break from their first kiss until their lips swollen and lungs near empty of oxygen.

* * *

 

_three years later_

It's Christmas day. Dean and Cas are hanging out at his mom's house just like they used to as kids. Mom once more made breakfast for that morning consisting of giant stacks of pancakes in the shape of snowmen, bacon, and hash-browns. Sammy still had his chocolate milk instead of orange juice.

“Our neighbors are the worst, mom,” Dean complained through a mouthful of bacon. “The last time I played Metallica they called the cops,” he groaned.

Next to him Castiel rolled his eyes. “They have a six month old baby, Dean. We can't always blast rock and roll all hours of the night anymore,” he reminded him before taking a drink of his orange juice.

Dean scoffed. “It was only around nine. And it was Led Zeppelin. You used to rock me to sleep to _Stairway to Heaven._ Right, mom?” He asked looking up from his stack of pancakes to see his mom's face.

“I don't think that's exactly the same sweetie,” his mom replied.

They all sat around the table exchanging stories. Dean had moved out a few months after eighteen with Cas where the two bought a fixer upper. Of course his boyfriend had been wanting some fancy place but he convinced him to save his money. Now Dean worked as a mechanic at the local garage and Cas in university.

“Fine, fine,” Dean gave in, raising his hands in the air. “I'll stop playing my music so loud,” he agreed. Eating a mouthful of hash browns he turned to face Cas. “It'd be best if I stopped anyway with all the exams you got coming up.”

Sammy spoke up. “Exams?” He questioned, excited in only the way his little brother could be about anything school related. “You've got to tell me all about it Cas! What's college like?” He continued eagerly. Hazel eyes sparked.

Chuckling, Cas bit into his pancakes. “It is a lot of work,” he answered after a few moments.”Of course it is certainly no Stanford. But I usually have at least two essays per week along with all my other course work. And that is just for English,” he explained.

Eyes serious his little brother nodded. “I can definitely handle that.”

Sammy and Cas continued to talk about college life and the many challenges involved. He complained to his mom about the multiple asshole customers at the garage.

“Uncle Bobby allows that?” Mom questioned with one raised eyebrow.

Uncle Bobby wasn't actually their uncle, just a good friend of dad and later mom after he passed away from a heart attack a little while after Sammy was born. Shoving a forkful of bacon in his mouth Dean thought about that. He sighed and rubbed at his face. “Bobby says I need more patience. Stop acting like an idjit,” he mumbled before swallowing and throwing back the rest of his orange juice.

Eyes sparkling with amusement, Mary laughed fondly. “That'd be Bobby for you.”

Breakfast continued for several minutes through warm laughter and comforting conversation. Soon it became time to open presents. Mom brought over their gifts and Dean took out the presents he bought with Cas. Gifts exchanged, mom got a sparkling necklace from them and a book on The Beatles from Sammy. Cas handed Sammy an Ipad that got a cry of joy in return. “I can load so many books so many books on this!” He exclaimed.

Mom gave him a worn Wilsons leather jacket that made them all tear up with the words, “it was your father's.” A book of recipies dealing with honey given to Cas. Then he and his boyfriend exchanged gifts.

Wrapped in cheesy hearts wrapping paper all their gifts to each other did not exactly have a way to differ between them. They had brought from home one each with the plans to open the rest later. At the time Dean had picked out one to bring for Cas, his boyfriend grabbed one at random from the small stack since he had exams on his brain.

Now that gift grabbed at random sat on Dean's lap.

“Go ahead. Open it,” Sammy urged.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Dean regarded his family around him. “Okay, okay. I'll open it now,” he gave in, before tearing the wrapping paper just as eager as when he was a little kid. Once he tore off the paper their was a glossy pink and red striped box. It only took seconds to read the silver letters across it- _Victoria's Secret_ before his face burned hot. “Cas!” Dean squealed, voice scandalized.

Sammy laughed his ass off next to him, and his mom hurried to check on the Christmas cookies.

Cas tilted his head. “Did you not say that you wanted another Santa costume, Dean?”

“Yeah but, not... not like this!”

“I have it under very good authority that you like lingerie.”

“NOT IN FRONT OF MY MOM!”

“Oh... apologies.”

* * *

 

 

Later that night Dean and Cas were back at their house sitting on a plush love seat. Dean held the Very Sexy Santa Costume up and chuckled. Running a hand through his hair he said, “Man, I can't believe you thought to give this to me in front of family.” It was satin red with a tulle skirt, white lace trim, and two matching bows. He folded it back in the box.

Cas laughed, leaning towards Dean. “Not my best moment I will admit,” he agreed. It was just them and Bad Company in the background now, the two stripped down to boxers and socks with the heater set on high.

“Yeah...” Dean grinned brightly, eyes lit up. “Okay, so now are you ready for your present?” He asked. His entire body radiated with excitement.

With a wide smile of his own Castiel nodded. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. “I definitely am,” he agreed.

Dean moved off the couch, not so easily since their limbs had been tangled together. He stumbled slightly in his eagerness. “Okay, okay! Just... close your eyes,” he insisted, and waited for Cas to do just that before he walked out of their living room.

Heading to their closet he first grabbed a bag bulging to the top covered by green and red tissue paper. Then he carried the real present with much more care. When he got back to the room, he first gave Cas the bag. “You can open your eyes now,” he said quickly, bouncing on his feet.

Eyes blinking Castiel took the bag and began to rifle through the bag. The first object he pulled out was... “Kleenex?” He questioned, eyebrows scrunched together.

Dean nodded rapidly and just dumped the contents over Cas' lap. His boyfriend was taking too long.

And there across his lap rested boxes of Kleenex, handsanitizer, and allergy medicine. Castiel blinked again. “Are you trying to say you are allergic to me?” He asked bluntly. None of it added up.

Dean just grinned brighter. “No, dude. You haven't figured it out yet?”

Castiel regarded the items. “...No?” And that was when he heard the box meowing. His face immediately transformed into one of happy glee.

Bending down for a moment Dean picked up the pet carrier with a blue gift bow stuck to the top. “Merry Christmas Cas!” He cheered. Cas took the carrier and stared at the tiny kitten inside.

“You didn't...” He trailed off in awe.

Just chuckling Dean's face shone with pride. “Yeah, I did. Now give me one of those boxes of tissues,” he said with an exaggerated sniffle. Sitting back down on the couch he watched as Cas opened the carrier and craddled the kitten in his lap. Yeah, so he might be looking like Rudolph even off season now but this made it all worth it.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas breathed with reverence. Pulling Dean close he cupped his face and gazed into his eyes. In that next moment he crashed their lips together and kissed them deeply. Heart pounding in his ears he kissed him back with all the passion and love he felt.

In the background the kitten meowed. Dean broke the kiss, near panting.

“I love you too Cas.”

_F I N_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the story! :)  
> If you enjoyed feel free to click kudos, or leave a comment if you like. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
